


Moments

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Total Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Two wintery moments, four years apart.Very short, total fluff.Setting: Mid-flight/post Endgame





	Moments

A few fat fluffy snowflakes fell on her nose, and Chakotay watched spellbound as she laughingly brushed them off. 

They were standing outside his Trebus home, at least the holodeck's fairest imitation of it, in the depths of winter. The snow lay thickly around their feet, the trees were dark and skeletal, wearing their own white coats. Behind him rose the wooden façade of his home. Inside, there was a roaring log fire just waiting to welcome them. 

He'd invited her here to share the some of the magic of a Trebus winter with her, but he figured Indiana winters weren't much different. He'd wanted them to spend some precious downtime together, relax and forget about the daily struggle to survive in the Delta Quadrant. He'd been delighted when she'd agreed to come, even more delighted when she joined in with the spirit of the occasion, more than a few snowballs hitting their mark. 

Dress warm, he'd told her, and she come in a replicated faux fur coat, white and fluffy, swamping her entirely, and giving her the regal appearance of some fabled princess from centuries before. The huge white hood framed her chestnut hair in striking contrast, and she looked utterly enchanting. The coat was a copy of a favourite of hers, currently languishing in some forgotten wardrobe at home, she told him. It was a temporary indulgence. She'd recycle it later. 

He smiled at her. He so enjoyed time alone with her without ship's business getting in the way. His friend was here, not his Captain, though he dearly loved both, if he was being honest with himself. 

Another soft flake landed on her long dark eyelashes, and Chakotay stared at it, mesmerised. She blinked once or twice, but this time he lifted his hand to dust the rude snowflake away. She smiled at him gratefully, then sobered as she felt the intensity of his gaze. All of Chakotay's love could be read there, and it was heart-stopping. 

Before she had time to react, his lips were on hers. Tasting, teasing, testing. The kiss spoke of all the longing he held in his heart for her, and, just for a few delicious seconds, all the longing in hers too. 

But suddenly she pulled away. Breathless and anguished. 

"We can't!" she told him in an agonised voice. "Chakotay, I'm so sorry!" The pain and the disappointment were evident in her eyes, before she turned for the holodeck doors. "I'd better go." 

Chakotay stared blindly at the footprints in the snow. He understood...Kathryn would never compromise her position as his commanding officer...but he couldn't help the feelings of devastation which were beginning to wrench at his soul. 

* * *

  


FOUR YEARS LATER  


Chakotay was working up something of a sweat, as he chopped wood for the fire. The thick snow reflected his mood. He was melancholy, almost indulgent in his loneliness. It was as if he felt he deserved this. He knew he had driven a wedge between Kathryn and himself by his brief and shallow relationship with Seven. They'd finished it weeks ago, and he'd secluded himself back here on Trebus ever since. 

He didn't feel the cold. His exertion saw to that, but, as the snow began to fall, it inevitably sent his mind back to that bittersweet moment, when Kathryn had briefly responded to his kisses, and then swiftly rejected anything more than friendship. In seven years, it had been the closest he'd ever come to winning the heart of the only woman he'd ever truly loved. 

He figured that if he waited a while, they might both be ready to forgive each other. Give it time, he thought. Maybe they could at least be friends again. 

He parked the axe, burying the blade in a log, and stretched his back as he glanced around. This was real snow, this was a real icy wind ripping its way across the drifts, and it was his own home behind him. He'd worked hard to rebuild it after the Cardassian occupation. The sky was heavy and grey, and the snow was already falling more thickly. He gazed into the distance, puzzled by a glimpse of some unexpected movement. It was hard to make it out as the flakes swirled their curtain of mystery. 

He peered harder, and was sure now. There was a figure in a white full-length coat struggling towards him in the drifts. As the figure materialised, he knew he recognised that coat. It was the original of one he'd seen all those years ago. 

He ran towards her, gathering her quickly in his arms, and risked a kiss on the forehead. 

"Kathryn, are you crazy? You could get yourself killed in weather like this…" 

"I had to tell you something," she said breathlessly, studying him intently with her hopeful blue eyes. 

He stepped back to observe her better. "Well?" he asked curiously. 

"I came to say…" She faltered for a moment. This was terrifying. She wasn't sure if he still felt the way he had all those years ago. But she'd come all this way, she couldn't back down now. 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow hopefully. A dozen or so white flakes were sprinkled on his charcoal hair, and Kathryn relaxed a little, allowing herself an admiring smile. 

"We can!" she finished, stepping closer into his embrace. She didn't need to qualify her statement. He remembered. He understood. 

He laughed joyfully, as he hugged her close to him. Finally their lips met. This time the kiss was tender, affectionate...a precursor of something much more passionate, yet perfect for the moment. It spoke of all the longing in both their hearts, but it spoke of promise too. And neither was showing any sign of pulling back in a hurry. 

Finally, they broke the kiss, and Kathryn lay her head on his shoulder. Chakotay rubbed her back affectionately, a huge grin on his face. She wasn't going to run this time, he knew it in his heart. His eyes lifted towards the grey blanket sky, thanking the universe for this gift. 

"We most certainly can," he said. 


End file.
